


Play it in Reverse

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Lucifer Possessing Mary Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Little had Anna known that Lucifer had been watching with interest from the shadows as she had traveled back in time with the intent to kill John and Mary. He was not about to let her plan succeed.  Though, perhaps Lucifer would have been a mercy compared to the punishment that Michael had in mind for her transgression.





	Play it in Reverse

Anael had some nerve trying to kill off their vessels before they were even born and certainly not an action that had been sanctioned by the Host. Lucifer had kept a vigilant eye over the situation but in light of the Winchesters struggling against his siblings, he decided that it was time for some archangel intervention. He could not touch the young version of John laying out in the front yard but saw his chance when the young and pregnant Mary was flung back. She would do just fine as she carried the bloodline for his vessels, stretching back to Abel.

 

“Who are you? Another one of these angels?” Mary had demanded when he had revealed himself to her and noticed that their surroundings had been blacked out.

 

“Not quite. I’m here to ensure that they don’t kill you ahead of your time.” He inclined his head towards her direction.

 

“So? Take them out then.” She had responded, unsure why he had approached her.

 

“Easier said than done, I’m afraid.” Lucifer let out a sigh. He could only do so much without a vessel tethering him to the earth.

 

\---

 

“My, how far you have fallen.” Lucifer tsked as he stood upright, tone dripping with condescension. He brushed off invisible dust from his jeans.

 

“Lucifer.” Anael growled out, one half in fear and the other in contempt. He caught of Dean on the floor looking alarmed while Sam was busy being unconscious. Uriel could not even look him in the eye, his wings looked like they were itching to fly away from the scene. As much as it would be fun to tease him, Lucifer decided to ignore him as he had bigger fish to fry.

 

“Did you really think that you could get away with attempting to kill Michael and I’s true vessels? I’m sure that my brother would love to know about your recreational activities, certainly not something he would ever authorize.”

 

“You get out of her right now!” Dean interrupted their conversation by shouting until his face turned red, distressed at sight of him wearing the flesh of his mother.

 

Lucifer spun on his foot and pressed his finger to his lips, “Shh, Mommy is talking right now.”

 

“You have no right to lecture me, not after how you rebelled-”

 

“Anna.” The deep voice of John Winchester cut her off, except that it was not John but Michael speaking. He had thought he had sensed his grace lurking around, though he did not pay it enough attention. Michael stood beside him, taking his time to rake his eyes over Lucifer’s form appreciatively before focusing his attention onto their sister.

 

“I-I didn’t know…” Uriel stammered out.

 

“Goodbye, Uriel.” Michael spoke dismissively, allowing the clueless seraph to fly away and not even batting an eye. No, his attention was fully focused on Anael, though his hand wandered over to Lucifer and stroked down his back.

 

His brother did not even allow her to get in a single word, using his free hand to touch her on the shoulder, burning her from the inside of her grace out. Lucifer could only watch and listen to her screams until there was nothing left of her. No emotion had passed through Michael’s face as he killed their sister, stone cold unlike his grace which was burning hot.

 

He idly wondered if Michael would kill him in the same manner, cold and detached.

 

“It is good to see you.” His brother almost whispered. It had been such a long time since they were in close proximity like this, the intimacy that they once shared.

 

“I wish that I could say the same.” Lucifer replied, pulling away from his touch. He kneeled down in front of Sam and pressed a finger to his forehead, healing him. His true vessel was startled as he finally regained consciousness.

 

“Mom?” He rasped out in confusion.

 

“Oh, Sammy, this has been fun but it is time for you to go home.” Lucifer patted him on the cheek before teleporting him back to his own timeline.

 

“Sam!” Dean shouted in surprise when his brother disappeared. “What did you do to him!?”

 

“Dean-o, always assuming the worst. Don’t you worry, big bro, haven’t hurt a single hair on your precious little Sammy’s head.” Lucifer straightened out his back but before he could approach Dean to send him back as well, Michael grabbed a hold of his wrist. “What? Don’t want me laying my dirty hands on your true vessel?”

 

“That’s not it. I want to have a word with Dean first.”

 

“Oh, and you think he will listen to you after receiving the awful bedside manner from your goons?” Zachariah came to mind. Lucifer had not been ignorant of his attempts to try to convince Dean to say yes.

 

“Lucifer.” Michael chided. He silenced any further comment by kissing him on the lips, which caused Dean to immediately freak out. Under other circumstances, he would welcome the advance but not under the present situation where his brother was supposed to kill him. Lucifer resisted by pushing his hands against his shoulders until Michael backed off, having the nerve to look offended.

 

He scowled at his brother then proceeded to walk away, leaving him to have his talk with Dean. Lucifer had to give the human credit, he was incredibly stubborn and it seemed unlikely that he would be giving his consent anytime soon, which was not an issue for him.

 

Lucifer vacated the body of Mary, leaving her in the same condition as he had entered aside from the memories that he had scrubbed from her mind. It would do them no good if she possessed the memories of what had transpired. He was no longer in need of her as vessel since the matter of Anael had been forcibly resolved by Michael.

 

Eventually, he decided that he was not going to linger, figuring that Michael would take care of sending Dean back to his own time. Brushing aside the brief tenderness that his brother had showed him. He was not under any illusion that they could ever return to what they once had together.


End file.
